1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an oil partial flow cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the basic design of a prior-art oil system 1 of an internal combustion engine, preferably of a marine diesel internal combustion engine of a ship. The device described in the following is suitable for use not only in marine diesel engines but also, of course, in stationary engines such as those present in a diesel engine power plant, which is a typical application. Thus the oil system shown in FIG. 1 comprises an oil tank 2, in which oil is kept, wherein the oil held in the oil tank 2 is supplied through a feed line 4 to an internal combustion engine 3 to lubricate it and can be returned to the oil tank 2 through a return line 5, wherein the feed line 4 and the return line 5 form the so-called main flow or main circuit of the oil system 1. The oil system 1 of FIG. 1 also comprises a cleaning device 6 for the oil, wherein this oil cleaning device 6 is designed as a so-called oil side-flow or partial flow cleaning device. Thus the oil side-flow cleaning device 6 can be supplied with the oil to be cleaned through a feed line 7 proceeding from the oil tank, wherein the oil cleaned in the oil side-flow cleaning device 6 can be returned to the oil tank 2 through a return line 8. As previously mentioned, the feed line 4 and the return line 5, which are connected to the internal combustion engine 3 and to the oil tank 2, form the main flow of the oil system 1. The feed line 7 and the return line 8, which are connected to the oil partial flow cleaning device 6 and to the oil tank 2, form the partial flow or side-flow of the oil system 1. Particles removed from the oil can be discharged from the oil system 1 through a dirt discharge line 9 in the area of the oil partial flow cleaning device 6.
An oil partial flow cleaning device with a centrifuge is known from the prior art DE 103 33 058 A1.
Proceeding from that prior art, the goal of the invention is to create a novel oil side-flow cleaning device.